


Café Casa

by kellzyen



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, but brave of you to assume i know what i’m doing, eventually really soft, probably going to be a disaster, seriously just wait, this is my first b99 fic so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellzyen/pseuds/kellzyen
Summary: He visits her coffee shop every morning, orders an unnecessarily complicated drink, and then ruins it with the sugar packets they leave out, free for customer indulgment. She could swear at this point, he’s doing it to spite her.or your typical enemies to lovers coffee shop troupe that we’re all suckers for :)





	1. make it out to jake

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :) this is my first time writing a b99 fic, so if i kinda fck up the characterisation, that’s why.  
> also i don’t know that much coffee shop/ beverage info(?) so take everything that’s written with a grain of salt !  
> this will be a multi chap fic, i’m not exactly sure how long yet.  
> oh and au, although there will be nods to canon situations scattered throughout. (:
> 
> other than that, i hope you enjoy♡

She woke with a start to her alarm clock, and sighed begrudgingly.

Amy Santiago loved working, but Amy Santiago also loved getting her full nine hours of sleep.

And sure, maybe if she hadn’t stayed awake those extra two hours last night, engrossed by the second Harry Potter book, she wouldn’t be as tired as she was now, but she sure as hell had no regrets. Reading was one of the only things that made her happy these days.

After making sure her hair was combed to perfection, brushing her teeth for exactly three minutes and of course putting on her uniform, she left her apartment for work.

Predictably being the first one there, she opened up the shop, and turned on the boiler, preparing for both her employees and customers.

She sighed wistfully, as she looked around the coffee shop. She had run ‘Café Casa’ for almost 2 years now, since her father had passed away, and was determined to make sure it remained the same place it had always been.

Granted, quitting her dream job as an NYPD detective, to take over what had been her fathers legacy, was by no means easy, but being in the same place he had spent all his time, made her feel grounded.

The bell on-the-door of the shop rang out suddenly, as her co-worker and forever friend Rosa walked through.

“Santiago” she said sleepily, with a nod.

“Hey Rosa” Amy smiled “Rough weekend?”

“Not really, Gina and I are having a few issues. It’s no big deal, I don’t want to talk about it.” She replied

She smiled again gently with a nod, and continued stacking coffee cups. She knew Rosa well enough not to pry, if she wanted to open up, she would.

Glancing at the clock, and noting the time, she flipped the sign on the door, handed Rosa an apron and internally prepared for the day ahead.

•

“Thank you, have a nice day!” Amy sung out, wiping her brow and looking up to take the next customers order. 

”Hi! Welcome to Café Casa, what can I get you?”

“Hi can I just a get black coffee please and for my friend here...“ the customer turned to look at his friend in question.

“Can I get a non-fat frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce, hold the almond milk, but bring on the cows, I mean we’re all gonna die anyway, right? Make it out to Jake.”

Amy blinked slowly, as she took in all he just said. Whoever Jake was, she pitied his dentist.

“Sir with all due respect, you realise that ordering a non-fat frappuccino is pointless, if you add all the other fatty extras, right?”

The customer next to Jake nodded vigorously.

“I tell Jakey that all the time, he’s poisoning his body, his temple”

“Charles” Jake said, rolling his eyes with slight affection and slight embarrassment, before turning to Amy, holding out twenty bucks, with an expectant smirk.

“Ok, one black coffee and one no-fat _full_ - _fat_ frappuccino, coming right up.” She muttered, holding back a frown and taking the money.

Rosa rolled her eyes upon hearing the order and began preparing the drinks, she’d had the urge to spit into their cups, but respected the Café too much, to go through with it. Passing Amy the drinks, she swapped places with her behind the counter, to grab the next order. 

Amy smiled gratefully and passed the drinks to Jake and Charles with a nod.

“Enjoy your drinks, guys” She said calmly. Besides, this was Café Casa, not Starbucks, she didn’t need to be rude.

“Oh, we will” Jake said smugly, before taking four sugar packets out of the dispenser and pouring them into his cup.

Amy frowned at that. Sure, he had the right to drink whatever-the-hell he wanted, but she felt as though he was almost mocking her? Maybe she was over-analysing it, but there was no-way he actually wanted to drink that crap, _right_?

Charles tugged on Jakes arm and voiced that they were running late, he thanked Amy for the drinks and they began leaving. Just before they reached the door, Jake looked back and shot Amy a wink, before following Charles into the street.

Amy blushed scarlet. She was extremely flustered by the events of the last five minutes, but had no time to dwell on it, taking over for Rosa and accepting the next customers, fortunately less complicated, order.

•

”God, I feel like the hours get longer every day” Rosa commented, while zipping up her jacket.

Amy tightened her scarf around her neck, with a shrug.

“The days will be getting shorter soon enough, the clocks go back next week.”

”You know that’s not what I meant, nerd.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

Amy smiled slightly, walking up a few steps outside of her apartment building, before turning to look at Rosa. 

”You sure you don’t want to come in for a bit?” She asked gently

Rosa shook her head firmly.

”Can’t fix things with Gina, if I avoid her.”

Amy nodded and they fell into comfortable silence, before Rosa spoke up.

”Hey, are you okay? In the shop you seemed kinda irked with that man and his gross order.”

She pondered on the question for a second, before answering.

”Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just this time two years ago, I was solving crimes and saving the city, and now I’m helping sugar addicts get their fix.”

She watched Rosa quirk a brow, before speaking up again.

“Not that that’s all the job is to me, it was my fathers life, and you, you work so hard, it’s just-“

Rosa cut her off before she could ramble any-more.

“Dude. I get it.” She said gently

Amy nodded gratefully, before biding her goodnight.

 

Laying in bed that night, thoughts of not feeling fulfilled enough, plagued her mind. She instantly felt guilty, and as though she was disregarding her fathers wishes.  

Ignoring the pang in her chest, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. brooklyn’s finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii<3!  
> imma keep it real with you chiefs, i really dislike this chapter and how it’s written.  
> i had an idea of the storyline in my head, but it just wouldn’t turn out right on paper.  
> so i hope you can enjoy this chapter, even if it does suck a little (title of your sex tape)

Jake rubbed his eyes sleepily and glanced at the time. An hour had passed since he last checked and he was no closer to solving this case. Double homicide, no witnesses, minimal evidence, and finger prints that weren’t in the system, he was stumped.

He had left the precinct earlier that day, choosing to work on the case at home with little to no distractions, but it hadn’t helped in the slightest. Admittedly he put a lot of pressure on himself to solve cases, and this one was no different.

Needing a change of setting he decided to head out and get a coffee. Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him. 

•

Amy internally groaned when she glanced up and saw who was walking through the door. He had been there every day that week, and was beginning to become a real pain in the ass. It wasn’t just his sugary drinks, it was his jabby comments, better than all attitude and constant winking. 

“Hi Amy! Fancy seeing you here.” Jake said with a grin.

“I _work_ here, Jake. It’s no surprise.” She replied, deadpan.

“What’s got you all pouty” He asked, while scanning the menu, although already knowing what he wanted.

“Your presence is a good place to start” She snarked, because hey, Amy Santiago could be snarky when it was needed.

Jake laughed in response.

“Okay, I’d like a venti half and half, with ten pumps of vanilla, extra whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top. Oh! if you’re feeling artsy, I’m open to you drawing something with the cinnamon, surprise me.”

Amy took the cash out of his hands with an eye roll and began preparing his drink. 

At this time of night she was the only working and Rosa was long home. She didn’t mind though, it’s what her father would of wanted. Granted, maybe not in the form of warm sugar comas for persistent man-children, but still. 

“Here you go” she said passing him the cup “Did you want a little umbrella too?”

“Wait you guys do that!? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” He replied, eyes lit up.

“No we don’t do that. I was making fun of you” Amy said, slightly defeated.

“The jokes on you Amy. You’re gonna have to find me a tiny umbrella now” He said, taking his drink with a wink.

Amy felt her face heat up, this series of events was getting all too predictable. She rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time since being in his presence, and began scrubbing the counter, before noticing a misplaced wallet. She looked up, beginning to call Jake back, but he had already left.

•

Jake made his way up the absurd of amount of stairs in his apartment complex, breathing heavily and feeling near death. Seriously, why was the elevator _always_ broken. Finally reaching his floor, he saw that Charles was by his door, at the end of the hall.

“There you are Jake! I have been worried sick” Charles spoke

“Hey man. What are you doing at my place?” He replied, letting them both in. 

“To help you with the case of course. I got back from a stake-out and Terry mentioned you went home early. Are you having some trouble?”

“ _Pffffft_ _trouble_? _Me_? Not at all!” Jake replied, strained.

Charles tilted his head with a questioning look, before Jake caved.

“Ok, so I may be having some minor issues, but it’s no big deal, seriously, I’ll have it solved by tomorrow.”

“Of course you will.” Charles agreed with a nod. “You’re the best detective the NYPD has. Now let’s go over the evidence.”

•

Amy bit her nails gently, not wanting to knock on the door just yet.

Ok, so _sure_ , she could of just waited until Jake came into the shop next to give him his wallet, but his address was literally written inside and it was only a few blocks away from the shop. It was completely rational to show up at his door to return his lost belongings, right? 

Besides, if she was in his position, she’d be in panic-mode by now, and although she had a strong disliking for the returning customer, she wasn’t evil.

She rapped lightly on the door, inhaling quickly, before taking a step back when it swung open less than second later.

“Uh, hi, Is Jake here?” Amy stuttered, recognising the guy who opened the door, as Charles.

“He sure is. What’s going on between you two? A causal hook up? Dating! He didn’t even tell me, why didn’t he te-“

“No, no, not at all” She said, going bright red “I just-“

Before she could finish Jake came over to the door, motioning for Charles to back off.

“Amy?” He said, puzzled. “What are you doing here?” 

“You left your wallet at the shop” She blurted out “I thought you might want it back.”

Jake felt around in his, obviously empty, pockets before smiling.

“Huh I guess I did, Thank you.”

Taking in the fact that he hadn’t even noticed it was missing, Amy nodded with a small smile, before passing him the wallet.

“Jakey! I think I cracked the case” Charles yelled from the couch.

Amy’s eyes lit up 

“The case? Do you - Are you a detective?”

“That’s me” Jake answered smugly “One of Brooklyn’s Finest”

“What precinct do you work at? Who’s your captain?” She asked eagerly 

Jake raised a brow

“The 99th, and Capn’ Holt. Hey, are you friends with cops or something? How’d you pick up all that lingo.”

Amy sighed softly, before replying.

“I used to be a detective. Belonged to the 82nd”

“No way!” Jake said “Must of been a pretty crappy cop to end up working in a coffee shop” He joked, before watching her face crumple.

Amy turned away from Jake and headed for the stair-well, ignoring his calls out to her.

Jake cursed under his breath. Shutting the door behind him, he walked back into the apartment. He tried to brush off what had just happened. It’s not like he liked Amy anyway, sure he had hurt her feelings, and sure seeing her go from smiling to upset in a matter of seconds -because of him- had put a weird feeling in his chest, but that didn’t mean anything, not really.

“What dya got for me Charles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we goooo  
> hope this chapter was readable, still not much peraltiago but we’re getting there.  
> i know i’ve kinda written jake as a dick, i’m just trying (& kinda failing) to portray season 1 jake, his character will develop, as will amy’s.  
> anyways thanks for reading :)


	3. sunday’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lomls  
> this chapter is rouuugh (are we surprised)  
> i’m not 100% sure that it makes sense & if it doesn’t pls feel free to call me out on it ! (spelling/ grammar mistakes may be prevalent)

“Dude!” Rosa yelled, tapping her foot with impatience. That was the third time within ten minutes Amy had spaced out and completely missed what Rosa had said.

“Hm - what? Is everything okay?” Amy asked

“Two lattes.”

She nodded quickly, grabbed two cups out of the dispenser and began making the drinks.

The day had been pretty slow so far, Sunday’s usually were. Amy’s thoughts wandered to Sunday’s back when she was a child. Usually she’d just go to church with her family, but on extra special days she’d get to go to work with her father. She and Rosa would play behind the counter, as their fathers made drinks. Rosa would rummage through the cupboards and eat the sweetest thing she could find, when parental eyes weren’t looking, even though Amy would tell on her anyway. They’d play until closing time, when their fathers would lock-up shop and give them piggy-back rides home. She really missed the simplistic routine that her days used to hold.

“Santiago? _Seriously_.” Rosa snapped, waving a hand in front of her face

“Sorry.” Amy said, guiltily “I’m not with it today.”

Rosa face softened a little bit and she nodded.

“Dude take 10 and go sit down, i’ll manage for a while on my own, it’s practically empty anyway.”

Amy nodded gratefully and went to sit down at a free table by the window. She was lost in her thoughts at the moment, they were suffocating.

•

“White dude coming through with _extra_ hot coffee.” Jake sung, manoeuvring his way through the busy Brooklyn streets.

He reached Cafe Casa with everything in one piece and peered through the window. Spotting Amy with her head down on the table, he felt an unexpected pang of guilt.

“ _Amy_ _heeeey_ _giiiirl_ ” Jake said, hoping to undercut some of the awkwardness.

Amy turned her head and let out a sigh. Not that she ever was, but she really wasn’t in the mood for him today.

“Jake. What do you want?” She questioned

“I brought you some coffee” He smiled “A peace offering.”

Amy frowned.

“Jake..I appreciate it....but-”

“But a coffee isn’t going to fix everything, I know.” Jake interrupted “Thats why I also got you a cookie. Although warning, I ate a little.” he paused “Ok half, I ate half.”

“Jake, it’s not that, I appreciate it, but as you _so_ _kindly_ pointed out last night, I work in a coffee shop, if I want a coffee, I can walk 3 steps and make one.”

“You know, I thought you might say that.” Jake said, swallowing before speaking again “I just wanted to apologise for last night, I was a jerk.”

“Yes you were” Amy nodded

“Can we go back to being frenemies? These six months without your coffee have been hell”

“It’s not even been twenty-four hours Jake, and we’re not frenemies! This is very much an unrequited friendship. But yes, I forgive you.” Amy said, trying to hide her smile.

“Unrequited? Please, you wanna get on this so bad” Jake said, gesturing to his body with a grin.

“You know what? You’re right. There’s something about those taco-bell stains that are getting me going” Amy retorted.

They laughed, and looked at one another for a second, before Jake coughed and broke eye contact.

“Yo Santiago” Rosa said, interrupting whatever it was that just happened “Is it cool if I leave early today? Gina wants to go smell expensive perfumes in Chanel and not buy any, which sounds lame, but we just made up, so i’ll bite.”

Amy smiled warmly

“Sure Rosa, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks dude, if you need anything, just call” Rosa said sincerely, before grabbing her helmet and leaving.

Amy’s gaze followed her until she left, then she sat watching the door for a second, once again caught up in her own thoughts.

“I have an idea.” Jake said, catching her focus.

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Hear me out.” He said smiling “The shop is literally empty, and you close in four hours right?”

Amy nodded, confused as to where Jake was going with this.

“Why don’t you close up a little early and come to my precinct with me?”

“No” Amy said bluntly “I’m not closing before I’m meant to and I’m definitely never entering another precinct.”

Jake frowned

“Ok well when you‘re convicted of murder, you’re going to have to enter a precinct, so in your face.”

“Stop being a jackass, or the person I’m allegedly murdering, will be _you_.” Amy scowled

Jake just laughed. It was one step forward, four steps back with her. If he was being honest he didn’t know why he was making such an effort to get through to her anyway, he despised her. She was annoying, overly smart, probably a terrible detective and had no business being that pretty - ~~not~~ ~~that~~ ~~he w~~ ~~as l~~ ~~ooking~~. So in conclusion, yes, he despised her, for sure.

“You know. We don’t know a lot about each other” Jake said, changing the subject

“I know your name is Jake, you know mine is Amy, that’s how being acquaintances work.” She replied.

Jake sighed and stood up.

“I’m trying my hardest to be nice, but communication is a two way thing. If you’re gonna be a jerk, so be it, but don’t think I’m gonna keep trying.” He spoke.

He got up and began to walk out. Tripping over a chair leg, he regained balance, and turned to Amy “I meant to do that.” He said, before walking out onto the street and disappearing into the rat race.

Amy sighed deeply and cursed herself, under her breath.

Dang it.

•

It was around 2am and Jake was drifting off to sleep when his phone buzzed. He reached an arm out to his bedside table, feeling around for the device, before grabbing it and knocking over an empty glass in the process. Eyes adjusting to the light, he squinted and read the message

 

**646** - **956** - **2936**  • **2:07** **am**

**_Hey Jake, it’s Amy. I just wanted to apologise for this afternoon. I was a jerk. The truth is, things have been pretty tough for me lately, and I’m having a hard time letting people in. This may be too personal for acquittances, but you wanted to know more about me, so there you go. I appreciate what you do, and I look forward to rotting your teeth soon._ **

**_P.s - I was going to write you this apology in a letter, but I’m almost certain you don’t check your mail._ **

 

Jake smiled to himself and locked his phone. He would reply tomorrow. Blinking a few times, his eyes became heavy with sleep, before drifting off and falling into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that was readable! don’t b afraid to leaves some criticism or smth you think would help me improve, bc i really appreciate that stuff. leaving kudos is pretty neat too (: 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
